


Burger and Fries

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: A really expensive burger, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Introspection, Low key pride and prejudice reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: “Alexander!” 
Alec looked up from his report that he was finishing in the main room with Izzy, Jace and Clary. Magnus was rushing in, with a huge beaming smile on his face. Alec smiled back instinctively and got up to greet him, placing a swift kiss on Magnus’s right cheek. 
“Magnus, what are you doing here?” 
Magnus, with an air of someone who could barely contain his excitement, replied, “I am about to change your life.”





	

“Alexander!” 

Alec looked up from his report that he was finishing in the main room with Izzy, Jace and Clary. Magnus was rushing in, with a huge beaming smile on his face. Alec smiled back instinctively and got up to greet him, placing a swift kiss on Magnus’s right cheek. 

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” 

Magnus, with an air of someone who could barely contain his excitement, replied, “I am about to change your life.” 

“What?” 

“Its around your lunch break, right?” Magnus said not responding to Alec’s question. 

“Yeah,” Clary said drawing attention to the other Shadowhunters. 

“Biscuit! Isabelle! … Blond one!” Magnus greeted enthusiastically. Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus but otherwise didn’t respond. 

“So, how are you changing Alec’s life?” Izzy asked. 

Magnus beamed again and turned to Alec. His eyes alight with mischief and Alec found himself already agreeing to whatever strange thing Magnus wanted to do now. 

At first it had been difficult for him. Magnus is unpredictable, spontaneous- he grows restless easily and as a result Alec has found himself pulled along on several rides that he never thought he would experience. He has ridden an elephant, been in a room with zero gravity, and inexplicably joined a pie eating contest in rural Iowa. He can’t say he doesn’t love it though. 

“We, my darling, are going to eat a $1,768 burger.”

Jace fell out of his chair and Alec raised his eyebrows and choked on air. 

“Why?” Jace said weakly from the floor. Alec nodded dazedly. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “because I want to eat one and I don’t want to eat it alone? Because I can afford it? Does it matter?” 

Alec hid a smile. Magnus is something of a “foodie”- a fact that he attributes to growing up with very little food to eat. Now, as a result, he eats slowly and only eats the best. Alec would complain, but as Magnus’s favorite dining parter he has benefitted from this particular quirk. 

“Can I date you?” Jace asks. 

“Gold digger,” Alec said rolling his eyes at Jace. “So, what is in this burger that makes a thousand dollars at all justified?” 

Magnus gets a dark, seductive look in his eye as he traces a finger down Alec’s neck while speaking in a low voice. 

“Iranian saffron,” Magnus purrs, his hands reaching the top of Alec’s shirt, “caviar, white truffles,” Alec gulps, “lobster, kobe beef, and…” Here he trails off and reaches up a little to whisper in Alec’s ear, “gold leaf.” 

“I feel like I’m watching some very strange foreplay,” Izzy says somewhere behind him. He doesn’t really hear her though, because having Magnus near him and using that voice short circuits his mind. 

“I’m going out to lunch,” Alec says. He sounds distant and distracted to his own ears but who cares? 

“He’s not coming back,” Magnus says calmly pulling Alec behind him. Alec, for a moment considers protesting. But he did mention to Magnus earlier that day that he was intending on cutting his work day short. Can’t fault the man for taking initiative. 

Instead he just laughs and allows himself to be pulled out of the institute with a helpless smile on his face. 

Magnus has already changed his life in so many ways, with his warm, patient love and his quick silver smile. The burger is meaningless, yet simultaneously the perfect metaphor for what Magnus has done for him. He would have lived his entire life not even knowing there was such a thing as this insane dish. He would have lived his entire life without knowing so many things, without seeing so many things if he didn’t have Magnus. He world is brighter and bigger because he has Magnus in it now. He looks at their hands, Magnus pulling him forward, and Alec thinks he would probably follow Magnus anywhere. 

He hopes that he can provide the same for Magnus, a steady hand when he needs one, a solid support. He can’t buy Magnus a gold plated burger, but he can listen to him and support him. He can be there and treat him with respect and love and kindness. He can promise to always have his back, to always be his partner. No, Alec doesn’t provide him with adventure. Magnus finds enough of that on his own. He hopes that instead he is able to give Magnus a safe place to rest, the knowledge that for as long as Alec is alive Magnus will never fight a battle alone. Some days he hopes that it is enough. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Magnus said. They were now walking side by side in the bright New York sun. 

Alec doesn’t have the words to describe it, the feeling of walking hand in hand with Magnus and knowing that they are in this together. That Alec will always drop everything to make Magnus happy, that Magnus will always support him when the Clave is too much. He doesn’t want to make this day heavy when he feels so light. 

So instead he just smiles, leans down and kisses Magnus’s forehead. 

“Nothing, my love,” a term of endearment Alec only ever uses when he is incandescently happy, “just glad to be with you.” 

Magnus smiles back and squeezes his hand. They keep walking towards the restaurant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I am g r o s s. 
> 
> Me: I will write something of substance.   
> Also me: Writes nothing but fluff. 
> 
> ALSO yes: it is based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wduZHtRbSkY
> 
> However I read that the most expensive burger, the "Glamburger" (tell me that doesn't sound like something Magnus would eat) is in New York! So I messed with it a little. 
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on my tumblr :) http://menckenschrestomethy.tumblr.com/


End file.
